


Twin Princes

by SmexyWatermelon



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Anal Sex, Epic Fail, M/M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyWatermelon/pseuds/SmexyWatermelon
Summary: The Ashen One fails at defeating the siblings.Turns out they enjoy toying with preys before landing their final blow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got turned on by the amount of times these two guys killed me… and… I don’t know. I felt like we all knew someone had to badly write shameless smut about the princes one day or another.

He stepped away from the over-sized prince and reached for the estus flask on his belt, grasping it between his trembling fingers and taking a generous sip from it; just after he felt the warm fluid pass his gullet he heard Lorian smashing his giant sword on the ground: it was too late to dodge; he could just close his eyes as a white, incandescent light ran over him, blinding pain blooming from seemingly every single part of his body.

He dropped on the cold, hard floor, his vision blurring slightly as he fought to stay conscious. His hands darted on the smooth surface, desperately looking for something to cling to, his mind briefly registering coughing blood before Lorian appeared in a swirl of light above him; his massive sword crashed inches from the side of his face, cracking the floor: the Ashen One remained motionless, flames licking at the side of his face, staring wide-eyed at the massive figure towering above him, his limbs shacking as the warm pain oozed away from his body and spread thick dark blood ponds on the floor. The prince snarled at him, heavily leaning on the hilt of his sword: albeit his eyes were shielded by his crown-like helm, the Ashen One felt them pierce right through his skull.  
The Unkindled regained a little bit of courage when he mustered enough force to grasp one more time the hilt of his greatsword, clenching tightly his fingers on it and yanking it up aiming for Lorian’s face; a screeching sound echoed throughout the hall as the prince caught the blade mid-air, his gloved fingers digging into it and pulling it away from the Ashen One’s grasp, throwing it with his almighty force at the other end of the hall.  
He was too wounded and tired, and the only thing he could do was flinch when Lorian neared his other hand to him: it was so enormous it easily wrapped and covered the lower part of his face; the prince dragged it down his chin, smearing blood on his already pale skin, quickly reaching for his throat and enveloping it completely. The Ashen One’s eyes teared as the air was being denied to him, his windpipe threatening to crush anytime now underneath that mighty clasp.

 _Is this it? I thought I would have lasted more…_  
His hand snapped on Lorian’s one, his body still refusing to give up his life even after such a long time as an undead. He closed his eyes and waited to wake up next to the bonfire, but opened them immediately when he heard a voice echoing through the hall.  
“Don’t kill him so swiftly, brother…” the grip on his throat vanished as Lorian drew back his hand: the unkindled gasped and filled his lungs with air, while something shone and quickly materialized on his lap, his broken ribs protesting at the new weight.  
“…just because a toy is broken, it doesn’t mean it can’t entertain us.” Although his vision had blurred with renewed pain, he managed to focus enough to see Lothric’s face, steadily getting nearer and nearer him: his long, pale hair tickled his skin when he cupped his cheeks and closed the gap between them; the Undead was too startled to even think of biting him, and melted into the kiss when he realized the prince was actually curing him. His lips were charred and rough against his skin but his skilled tongue made up for anything.  
The Ashen One absent-mindedly caressed his thighs before the prince broke the kiss, and almost pinched his cheeks. “There.” He murmured with a little grin on his face before standing up and climbing over one side of the Ashen One. “Isn’t this better?” he said addressing his older sibling.

Lorian wickedly grinned at him and grasped the Ashen One’s thin waist with one hand, the other digging its fingers on the collar of his armor: he started pulling it and after mere seconds the chest piece gave up; the Ashen One inhaled sharply as the prince tore away his armor and dragged away layers of clothes with it, leaving him half-naked before the two siblings.  
Lorian grazed his armored fingers on the Ashen One’s chest, following his streamlined abs and stopping at the height of his belt. “S-stop.” He almost whined. He looked up towards Lothric “Please – tell him to stop!”  
The gloved fingers dug into his pants, and Lothric knelt next to the Ashen One, who had started trembling at the only idea of what they were going to do to him. “But we have barely started.” He murmured with a faint smile on his charred lips.  
His pants underwent the same treatment as the rest of his armor: Lorian threw away the remains of his clothing and pinned the Ashen One on the ground, his palm easily covering the undead’s chest, which was now madly raising and falling as his breathing had accelerated at an impossible pace.  
“Stay here.” Lothric murmured as Lorian’s hand retreated: the older sibling sat on his heels as Lothric quietly dragged himself towards him.

Lothric undid his brother’s pants and freed his length: it lightly wobbled as Lorian grunted in relief, while his brother’s hand wrapped around its base; Lothric gave a few explorative strokes before smacking a kiss on top of Lorian’s shaft, pushing more of him past his parted lips. Lothric swallowed more, and Lorian restrained himself from digging his gloved fingers into the back of his brother’s head, his fists laying on his sides, clenched.  
He let out an eager grunt, throwing his head back and softly caressing Lothric’s shoulders, spurring him to go on.

The Ashen One took the chance to pin his elbows on the floor and dig his heels on the ground, slyly crawling towards the exit, preparing to sprint as soon as they would be distracted enough; he had turned around and was about to stand up and run when Lorian’s sword appeared in a swirl of light in front of him, thrusting through the portion of floor inches in front of his face: startled, he fell back in a sitting position, the noise of naked feet slapping on the portion of pavement right behind him drawing his attention.  
“Don’t make this hurt more than it has to.” He heard Lothric speak from behind him, and he turned around, facing him. “We’ve been surrounded with those unpleasant filthy hollows for years now. But all we’ve ever strived for” Lothric knelt behind him and leant forward, his hand reaching above his shoulder to squeeze the Ashen One’s inner thigh “was a fleshy juicy seasoned undead such as you.”  
He closed again the gap between them, and the Ashen One was immediately drawn into the kiss: his lips were harsh and charred and needy, pressed against his mouth until his tongue slipped past his lips; the undead moaned in the kiss, tasting the thick flavor of sex on the younger prince’s tongue as one of his ghostly hands crawled up his chest, while the other went further down and gently enveloped his member.  
He gasped when Lothric teleported them both back in front of his brother: Lorian wickedly grinned down at him. “It’s all yours.”

Lorian easily lifted him from the ground: the Ashen One tried to wiggle, but he soon realized he had no way of escaping this. He closed his eyes shut, hoping it would be over soon.  
Lorian dropped him prone on his thighs, his giant cock throbbing against his belly. One of his large palms grasped his shoulders to keep him still, the other one lingering on his butt before being raised and vanishing from the Ashen One’s perception.  
He clenched his teeth, but soon realized nothing was happening; just when he opened his eyes to check Lorian’s hand fell back down on him, slapping his ass so hard he couldn’t even suppress a yell.  
Lorian kept spanking him, earning louder screams every time his gauntlet hit the unkindled’s ass cheeks. The Ashen One felt tears falling down his chin, but then gentle fingers combed back his hair: when he opened his eyes, he saw Lothric smiling at him. He cupped his face and brushed away the tears with his thumbs before smiling and looking up at his brother; 

“I think he’s learnt his lesson.” He purred, dragging his hands away from the Ashen One’s face.

He unconsciously looked down, having the need to curl up in a ball and being unable to ignore the length of the elder prince brushing against his stomach: he was inhumanly big, and the only thought of having that throbbing monstrosity inside of him froze his blood.  
The prince easily tightened the hold he had on the unkindled’s shoulders and pushed him face-first on the ground in front of him, positioning himself behind his legs.  
The Ashen One felt Lorian’s huge hand pinning his back on the ground, while his other one spread him apart, temptingly brushing a thumb against his butthole before making more room for his length: he pressed himself inside of him, but he was too huge to fit in such a little space; he grunted and put more force into it, spreading the screaming Ashen One underneath him. When he pulled out, his veiny length was covered in blood.  
He repeated his motions until the Ashen One had no more voice to scream, just tiny whimpers escaped his lips as Lorian forced himself inside of him over and over again, until he halted and grunted satisfied as he slid out of him.

Lorian easily lifted him above himself, pressing the thin form of the Ashen One on top of his throbbing veiny length on more time: he felt it pulse against the back of his thighs before it made again its way inside of him again; he moaned and whined when it stretched him apart once more, but when he felt it gently slipping past his asshole he realized something building up inside his belly, and looking down he saw his own erected member stiffen. He didn’t know how he had managed to be aroused by such situation, but his body was clearly liking the treatment he was being given.  
Lorian practically impaled him on his cock, his fingers digging in his hips as he slowly forced himself inside of him to his hilt, blood trailing down his thighs as Lothric watched pleased over them; after Lorian bucked his hips a couple of times, he remained completely still. When the Ashen One looked at him heavy-lidded, he realized the elder prince was looking at his brother, who was slowly crawling towards the two of them: Lothric climbed on the Ashen One’s lap and gave his cock a couple of strokes before aligning with him and pressing it against himself, letting him sink in with a sigh.

Lothric was warm and slick: even though the Ashen One had a generous girth, he hardly filled him completely, but he didn’t seem to mind. He felt him tighten around his cock as he picked up a slow pace, cautiously bucking his hips against Lothric’s and preparing himself for Lorian to start abusing him again any time now.  
The elder prince suddenly bucked his hips inside of him, burying himself so deep the Ashen One was pushed deeper inside of Lothric. The younger prince chuckled.  
“Brother… always thinking you know what I like…” Lorian growled behind the Ashen One, and he understood he had to pick up the pace, else Lorian ripped him apart with his shaft.

There was no shame in admitting that filling someone so big was clearly impossible for a regular human as him, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t got any cards up his sleeve. Also because the elder prince kept watching him, and he feared what he might have come up with if he didn’t properly satisfy Lothric.

One of his hands roamed towards the younger prince’s chest, enveloping his fingers around his nipple: his other hand reached for the prince’s balls and softly started massaging them;  
He licked his lips and coated them with saliva: Lothric’s heavy-lidded eyes watched mesmerized as he bent down and licked the tip of the Prince’s shaft.

“Oh, I like this one! He’s surely more creative than the others…” he excitedly whispered while pushing the Ashen One against his groin, making him bend and swallow more than what he had thought possible; unable to draw back – as the prince’s hands kept pushing at the back of his head – he tried to deal with his gagging reflex every time he pushed deeper inside of his throat.  
Lothric knelt and heaved himself from the Ashen One’s dick, making him swallow more of himself. “…so tight…” a couple more inches were forced down his throat: he almost chocked on it but had no other choice than swallowing more. It was almost a relief when he felt his lower lip touching the prince’s balls: he looked up at him, his jaw faintly aching.  
“I believe I do enjoy this little mouth of yours…” he calmly murmured while looking at the Ashen One, his long claws petting his hair and grazing his scalp. He pulled out of him and pushed himself inside again slowly, enjoying the feeling of the undead’s warmness around him.  
Even though he was too busy sucking Lothric, the Ashen One swore Lorian leant down from time to time to place a kiss on his brother’s lips: he didn’t know what to think of it and frankly he didn’t even care at the moment, too busy swallowing hot cock and trying not to drool to much.

The prince picked up a pace, practically fucking his skull as he heaved from his thighs and reached for his brother’s lips, deepening the kisses, light hums and moans resonating in the back of his throat.  
Lothric cummed with a screech, with just the tip of his cock inside the Ashen One’s mouth: he quickly became unable to swallow his seed and let it spurt down his chin and on his chest, Lothric’s cock still pushed on the side of his cheek and smearing sperm and saliva across his face.

Lothric satisfiedly looked at his brother, climbing down the Ashen One’s thighs. He ran his fingers through his hair and the unkindled almost rested his head against his palm, the need to cum quickly being replaced by the need to rest.  
He yelled when he was startled by Lorian fucking him again, almost using him as a ragdoll and lifting him up and down his huge length. He screamed every time the Elder Prince reached deeper inside of him, brushing against that spot that sent lightning down his spine.  
“Cum for us, Ashen One.”

He didn’t need many strokes before coming undone, letting his own seed spurting down his thigh as screams and moans quickly turned into whimpers.  
He had no more strength to protest as Lorian kept fucking him, deeper and deeper with each thrust, digging his gloved fingers in his sides as he brought his body down every time to meet his cock.

He came with a feral growl, stuffing his ass with the warm liquid: as blood was being washed away by milky white sperm, Lorian pulled out and let go of him, letting the unkindled softly hit against the ground, curling and whimpering as the exhausted mess he was.

He felt Lothric come closer to him, helping him in a sitting position as the slayer of the lords of cinder now helplessly leant against the weaker of the two twin princes.  
“Where have you been, all this time?” he chuckled as he caressed the side of his head again, leaning in and placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, letting the Ashen One demand for more, kissing him with the last strength he had got left.  
Lothric’s long tongue slithered back inside his lips: the unkindled got lost into the kiss when suddenly a huge, burning renewed pain exploded inside his chest; he coughed blood and felt some of it dripping down the younger prince’s chin: he touched his chest and felt cold, scorching pain licking at his palm, realizing too late Lorian had impaled him with his sword.

He coughed again, copper filling his mouth and nose as the younger prince sat on his heels, watching amused as his sibling twisted the blade inside of the unkindled’s chest, his face contorted in a silent scream as he had no more voice left to ask for mercy.  
“Come back soon.” He murmured smiling before his vision completely blurred and he zoned out of reality.

He woke up next to the bonfire, completely naked: he stood up and lifted his greatsword from the ground, bitterly noting no trace of his armor around the place; he exhaled deeply and made his way back to firelink shrine, not before killing some of the archives’ inhabitants and stealing a thrall hood to cover his shame: it wouldn’t repay him for this humiliation nor save him the questions he would have surely been asked, but at least he would have spared the firekeeper from seeing him completely naked.


End file.
